Nef Anyo
Nef Anyo is a Corpus plutocrat introduced during Operation False Profit in . Though he has yet to be directly confronted by the Tenno, his pursuits in the name of profit have motivated the Tenno to action. Lore General Aside from his bombastic persona and his status as a member of the Corpus Board of Directors, little is known about Nef Anyo. Anyo himself claims that the Void has chosen him to be its prophet (fancying himself as a "prophet of profit"), though it's likely that his claims are false. Ultimately, Nef Anyo is motivated by his greed, be it scamming the Origin System at large or removing any threat to his position in the Board. Operation False Profit Nef Anyo announces his presence to the residents of the Origin System, convincing them to offer money to the Void and claiming that they'd be "rewarded a hundredfold", while secretly pocketing the money for himself. Although initially not dangerous by himself, his ill-gotten gains would have bankrolled a new line of Bursa assault robots. This caught the Lotus's attention, realizing the project as a threat to the system. In order to prevent further production, the Lotus formulates a plan to bankrupt Nef Anyo by emulating a security error in the Corpus banking system, tricking his bank account to pay the transaction tax without actually receiving the offering exchange. The Tenno were then sent all across the system to perform the fraud transaction, gradually draining his finances. Eventually, his fortune ceases to raise any further and ultimately exhausts his bank account, stopping his project. Operation: Tubemen of Regor As part of his efforts to repair the Grineer's genetic degradation, Tyl Regor has built secret underwater research facilities on the moons of Uranus, and his research soon bears fruit in the form of "tubemen", specimens of Grineer that are stronger and healthier than normal Grineer. Tyl Regor's research however attracts the attention of Alad V, who now seemingly seeks to undo the Infestation he is afflicted with, and sees Regor's research as the key to his cure. Alad V sends a message to the Lotus, and wishes the Tenno to obtain Tyl Regor's research before sabotaging the lab to potentially find himself a cure of the plague, to purify his Infested self and to redeem himself of his mistake. Nef Anyo, however, sees his plea to the Lotus as a threat to his position in the Corpus board and immediately broadcasts his alternate proposition to pay the Tenno to destroy Tyl Regor's lab, wanting to prevent Alad V from obtaining the cure and regain power in the board. As both sides offers the locations of the underwater labs to do their bidding, the Lotus refuses to sway the Tenno into a specific choice, and it is ultimately up to themselves to decide which of the two is the lesser evil. Alad V was ultimately victorious (in PS4, Nef Anyo was the one victorious). Divine Will Tactical Alert Nef Anyo broadcasted a boastful message across the system, announcing his most recent developed proxy, Razorback whom he claimed to have been imbued with the power of the Void (although it is most likely a fabricated statement) and challenges anyone in the system to take them down, including rivaling Corpus board, the Grineer empire and even the Tenno themselves. Through this publicity stunt, the conman had hoped to prove to the system that the Void is with his side to further cement his legitimacy as the prophet of profit, though he ironically failed when the Tenno utilized his own past creation, Bursas, to fight against the proxy, obliterating most of his fleet in the process. Presumably enraged by the Tenno's incursion, Nef Anyo now occasionally deploys a Razorback fleet to attack one of the Tenno Relays, triggering a global event known as the Razorback Armada. The Glast Gambit Nef Anyo serves as the primary antagonist during the events of The Glast Gambit. Having raided the Myconian colony in the sector of Monolith, Phobos; the conman has taken not only the Mycona's resources, but also their children including Neewa. This prompts Ergo Glast, the leader of The Perrin Sequence to petition the Lotus for the Tenno's aid. Initially, Nef Anyo was not interested in the ransom the Syndicate was willing to provide, implying the children worth more than they seem to be. In turn, Glast and the Tenno decided to move against his weakness and guilty pleasure instead: Gambling. By becoming a broker of Nef Anyo's Index, the Perrin Sequence aims to earn the attention of the Corpus Aristocrat, wagering all of his titles and holding, baiting him to wager the Myconian children and in turn Neewa herself. Nef Anyo was not willing to take any chances and rigged the game itself, forcing his side victorious. Having both the Tenno and the Syndicate lost the wager, the Lotus confirms that Nef Anyo was indeed cheating during the match. She then assigns the Tenno to steal the control codes for his cheat in order to render them unusable. After which, Glast comes back to the Index to challenge Nef Anyo one last time. Enticing the conman with a wagered Myconian Old Relic, the Syndicate leader managed to bait him to wager for one last round -- a fair one. The wager ultimately ended up with a victory for the Tenno and Syndicate, rightfully obtaining Neewa and all of Glast's titles and holdings back; and in turn, a devastating defeat for Nef Anyo. His final attempt to bait Ergo Glast back with his own holding proved to be futile as the Syndicate leader cuts off his transmission. Vox Solaris Nef Anyo spearheads the terraforming operation in Orb Vallis using the indebted slaves of Fortuna, occassionally threatening with repossession of their body parts –mechanical and organic– if their workers fail to meet his demands. Unhappy with their poverty, the people of Fortuna rose up in rebellion under the name of Solaris United, led by Floor Boss Eudico under the name of Vox Solaris. Nef Anyo eventually crushed the rebellion by having the Exploiter Orb destroy Deck 12, their former home base. Traumatized at the loss of many Solari, Eudico willingly surrendered to Nef Anyo's might and had Vox secretly disappear in hopes of preventing another disaster, although Nef Anyo had never uncovered Vox's true identity. The Tenno helps reignite the rebellion and signals Vox's return. They send a message to Nef Anyo by repossessing an Orokin terraforming coolant tower and threaten its destruction, right in front of his investors. Nef Anyo eventually relents and is forced to acknowledge the work of the Solaris. With the rebellion revived, Solaris United works again to liberate themselves from Nef Anyo's clutches. Alad V mentions in his logs that Nef Anyo's terraforming project won the favor of the Corpus Board of Director Frohd Bek. Trivia *Nef Anyo's voice was provided by professional voice actor Lucas Schuneman, AKA VoiceActingNinja. Schuneman also provided Tyl Regor's voice. *Nef Anyo has his own forum account, established during Operation: Tubemen of Regor to counter Alad V's use of the forums to aid the latter's cause. *Nef Anyo's persona seems to be based off of Televangelists preaching the "prosperity gospel" or "seed faith". *The painted/tattooed facial markings above his lips are reminiscent of an Imperial moustache, often worn by Western European aristocracy during the late 19th Century. The style is also commonly associated with the "Moustache Twirling Villain" trope. *Vox, Eudico's disguise as the leader of Solaris United, appears as a mask worn by her true face that crudely resembles Nef Anyo, as if mocking him by portraying him in debt like his slaves. Gallery 2015-04-24 00003.jpg|Nef Anyo appearing without his suit inside a Tenno Relay. ANYO_IDLE_200x125_256.gif|Nef Anyo NefAnyoFinalMain.jpg|Nef Anyo's entire suit. It has a shape of a Void Key. de:Nef Anyo es:Nef Anyo Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Characters Category:The Index